


Stolen

by NTN13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Collars, Everyone survives Kannabi Bridge AU, M/M, Madara is very dead AU, Marriage Hunts, Omega!Obito, Tags to be added, alpha!kakashi, alternative universe, dark!Kakashi, intersex omega, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTN13/pseuds/NTN13
Summary: Obito meets a wolf under the moonlight and decides to befriend it. Kakashi has decided on his mate after he sees Obito under the moonlight.





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in the first chapter, there will be a build up to it which is why this story is labeled explicit. I just want more possessive wolf Kakashi and dearest Colin inspired me to write more and die.

Despite all the nagging Obito receives from the elders of the Uchiha clan, he is grateful for the freedom that he has in comparison to other omegas he has met. It comes to the fact that at the Ninja Academy, he is the only omega that remains. Being the dead last he had to work harder than his other classmates to be able to utilize chakra control. But everything was worth it. More people have starting acknowledging his prowess after Kannabi Bridge, even Kakashi – his dumb Alpha teammate, who despite all odds came back for his teammates.

Obito could not help but feel a fondness at the memory.

The three of them were lucky that Minato had manage to arrive at the scene in time before anyone got caught under the rocks. But, Kakashi still lost an eye and well Obito hadn’t given him a gift for making Jounin yet.

“Kakashi, I want to give you one of my eyes.”

Kakashi’s eyes, widened with shock. “What?”

“Obito, you really don’t have to.” Minato said, placatingly. “What will your clan say?!”

He shook his head, insistent. “I only unlocked my sharingan because of Kakashi, and he lost an eye because of me – so it’s only fair that I give him one of mine. I also couldn’t find Kakashi a good enough gift for becoming Jounin, what better than a sharingan? Rin, can do the operation right now anyways.” He activates the sharingan. “My eyes are my own, they have no claim to it. My choice, my rules.”

Minato, Rin, and even Kakashi had tried to argue against him, but eventually relented to his wishes. Obito could be awfully stubborn when he wanted to be.

The Uchiha had been disgruntled that Obito had given an eye away, but it did belong to him so they yielded to Obito’s decision – their happiness at his survival outweighing the lost eye. He had been put on bedrest afterwards, to make sure that there were no adverse side effects from his eye, and while he appreciates the concern, he really is all right. It’s not like Kakashi stole it, it was a gift and he better appreciate it since Obito is currently trapped in this room with no one but his relatives coming to see him.

Obito loves Itachi and Shisui, his adorable little prankster proteges, but there is only so much Uchiha fretting he can take.

Itachi wouldn’t even let him make eggs – EGGS.

The doctor finally approved for him to leave his room for fresh air so at least he has that.

He hums thoughtfully, looking through his closet to take out two beautiful blue Damascus steel swords. His heart swelled at the familiar sight of shining deathly blue. If there is one thing Obito knows he is good at, it is sword dancing. It was an art form that was passed down to every omega member of the Uchiha line. Obito had been the best dancer, moving fluidly with the swords as if they weighed nothing and were an extension of his own being. Too bad that grace didn’t extend to his use of kunai and shuriken.

He needed the exercise and with the doctor’s approval he could go outside. He looked out through the open Shoji doors; it would be a full moon tonight – he could feel it in his bones.

“It would be a good night for a dance.”

He only has a plain red yukata left to wear, which he changes into eagerly, the flowing fabric made it easier to dance. Packing his swords and a snack, he left the compound to his favourite spot in the Forest of Death – a place no sane Alpha would ever trek, or omega but Obito has never been normal.

The forest keeps his secrets like he keeps its.

Obito had loved practicing under moonlight, the moon the only witness to his dance. The cold wind, a familiar friend that embraced and cooled his scorching skin. When the war broke out there wasn’t any spare time to dance, he left his swords and picked up kunai and shuriken instead, he was too busy training. But the war is coming to an end and he can dance once more, free as a bird.

He closes his remaining eye and hums, taking position, his body moves automatically – the moon his dance partner. Blades fluttering around his figure, giving him a deadly edge, above the beauty. He stops when he hears a twig snap in the distance.

He tilts his head. “Who’s there?”

Obito received no answer, he was preparing to bolt if he saw any human movement. He saw the bushes rustle and reaches for his kunai, waiting. He was delightfully surprised when instead of a human it was a puppy that was making the sounds.

_A wolf_, his mind supplied. _But once a fluffy puppy, always a fluffy puppy._

_It’s so cute! I want to pet it._

It had fluffy silver fur and heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one red, unusual. It was also stalking towards Obito and he didn’t know if he should run or die trying to pet the pupp–wolf. As extreme as it sounds, death would be worth it if he could pet it. He doesn’t want to kill this majestic creature, so he reaches for his senbon laced with sleeping draught. But the wolf came up and licked his face.

His eyes sparkled.

_It’s friendly._

He strokes the wolf’s mane, causing it to rumble happily.

_Thank you, Tsukiyomi!_

His movements become bolder, petting its muzzle, and making his way to scratch behind the ears – which if the yips mean anything – mean that the wolf was pleased.

“Who’s a good boy?” Obito coos. “It’s you! You are.”

He sings the beast praises, which he swears it soaks up with joy.

They are hidden by the moon, protected by it, and Obito continue his dance accompanied by the wolf that has made itself his audience.

Both enjoying the peaceful silence before the sun begins to rise and Obito bids the wolf a farewell, the two of them part ways, and Obito hopes to see it again.

He reaches the estate before anyone noticed his disappearance, he falls into an easy sleep and dreams of wolves.

* * *

It is official. Obito is an idiot. He gave Kakashi his eye after he unlocked it protecting Kakashi, it’s like no one taught Obito mating protocol. He gave Kakashi an irreplaceable gift, one that made his wolf growled with approval, that he could never beat if he ever needed to get Obito a gift. It’s causing Kakashi stress and the other boy didn’t even know it, in fact his clan members would even let him come close enough to see him. He just wanted to make sure Obito was healthy.

He growls and slips into his wolf form easily; a run is what he needed to ease his mind.

Though, Kakashi hadn’t been expecting to meet anyone when he decided to shed his human skin and go for a run, much less Obito. He had thought Obito was cute, for a crybaby omega, but a dancing Obito was enchanting. He felt like he was hypnotized, he watched the omega twirl with his swords – catching and spinning them with ease, as if they had always been a part of him – glinting a bright sparkling blue in the moonlight.

He was watching an Obito he had never seen before, enthralling and deadly – he could see why men fell willingly to their knees before an omega Uchiha. He recounts the stories of Uchiha Madara the omega co-founder who disappeared so no one could cage him, vanishing without a trace, not even his own beloved younger alpha brother Izuna. Kakashi wanted to come closer to the fairy-like Obito and watch, he was more beast than man in this form, so he did and he snapped a twig.

He panicked when he heard Obito’s voice. “Who’s there?”

Not wanting Obito to run away, he comes out of the bushes making his way to the other boy slowly – who he towered in this form.

Now that he is this close, he sees Obito’s remaining eye glittering – his eye reflecting the stars in the night sky. He licks his cheek, hoping that Obito will know that he means no harm. He drops the senbon in his hand and reaches for Kakashi’s mane, scratching in just the right place eliciting a happy rumble from him.

His sound causes Obito’s eye to sparkle even more, if that was even possible, a wide smile on his face. Obito’s movements gain more confidence and it makes him rumble and yip – he doesn’t know how Obito knows which places to pet, but he hopes he never stops, maybe this is why his ninken allow Obito to pet them.

“Who’s a good boy?” Obito coos at him. “It’s you! You are.”

He’s singing Kakashi praises, which is a contrast to how he treats human Kakashi, which causes him to wag his tail and extracts laughter from Obito.

Eventually the petting and stroking stops and Obito continues his dance and Kakashi is allowed to continue watching, having a perfect view of Obito’s movements.

Dawn arrives much to quickly for Kakashi’s tastes and Obito gives him a final pet and scratch under the muzzle as a farewell – gentle and loving, a promise. They part ways, though Kakashi wants to chase after Obito’s retreating figure – to hunt, to claim – but he doesn’t he just watches Obito disappear and hopes that there is a next time.

There will be a next time, the wolf has decided on its mate, and it won’t let go without a fight.


End file.
